A Hug
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Andy offers Sharon a bit of comfort.


**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING.

**Author's Note: **Wow, this was much harder to write than anything else I've written. I guess it's because I'm not much of a hugger and explaining a hug….well, it was just difficult but I felt the need to at least attempt this. Just a short little piece about a hug between Sharon and Andy because really, I wanna see them AT LEAST hug. Let me know what you think, please, and thanks for reading.

Sharon offers comfort through gentle touches. When Andy is irate and about to lunge over the table to throttle a suspect, she gently places her hand on his arm to calm him down. When Provenza has surprised her with a small, caring gesture that he would of course deny if ever asked about it, she pats his shoulder. After Julio had returned from medical leave after being shot she hugged him even if he had been a bit taken aback by it. Sharon finds herself high fiving Amy on occasion when they get something out of a suspect or witness that the person had been less than willing to divulge. Just the other day she had rubbed Buzz's arm after he had to film a rather difficult scene, and she had squeezed Mike's shoulder as he just shook his head at the grizzly scene.

When it comes to offering Sharon comfort however, her team isn't entirely sure what the best approach is. Of course they offer her words of support, Flynn and Provenza have done this a lot, Andy much more than Provenza, but right now no one knows how to offer Sharon comfort. She is angry and upset, but also confused as to how a mother could do such awful things to her own child. She has tried to keep her Darth Raydor persona in place but as this case has progressed and every nasty, awful detail has been followed by an even more disgusting, horrible revelation her mask has begun to slip. Mike and she have just finished interviewing the victim's father where he in very deliberate detail told them of the things the little girl's mother had done to her when she had been no more than three. Sharon had managed to maintain her cool but once she was out of the interview room she had quickly turned and headed out of sight of her team. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Andy has followed her because he knows how hard these cases are on her. A case involving a child is always difficult for all of them, but Sharon adores children and there is just something that seems to physically pain her when a child is involved in one of their cases. She, the once not-so-lovingly called Wicked Witch is much more affected by these cases than the rest of her team. Andy stops a few feet from Sharon as he turns a corner and sees her leaning against the wall, her back to him. Even without her facing him he can tell from the way her shoulders are tensed that she is on the verge of tears. He isn't sure how best to comfort her but he can't just stand there. She is his friend and she is hurting. He has to do something.

"Sharon," Andy says softly taking a step closer to her.

Sharon tenses, stands up straight and wipes at her eyes then turns around to face Andy. As her eyes meet his, fresh tears spring to her eyes because of the caring, concerned look on his face. She quickly looks down at her shoes; she doesn't want to cry in front of her team, not even Andy.

"Sharon," Andy says again, this time a bit louder. She refuses to meet his eyes her eyes still trained on the floor. "C'mere," Andy says as he closes the gap between them, stopping right in front of her with his arms held out to her.

Sharon only pauses for a second before she willingly walks into his arms. She wraps her arms around him and places her head against his chest and closes her eyes. Andy wraps his arms around her, one hand gently rubbing her back while the other hand rests on her arm. It surprises both of them how right this feels and Andy can't help but drop a kiss to the top of Sharon's head, her hair tickling his nose, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating. This is the first time they have really hugged and even though it isn't under the best circumstances, Andy can't help revel in it. Sharon as well is rather taken with how nice it feels to have Andy's arms around her and how good his body feels against hers.

Provenza had wanted to go in search of the Captain and his idiot partner himself but considering the state the Captain had been in when she had left her squad, Provenza figured it wouldn't hurt to let Flynn and she have a few moments alone. That was ten minutes ago, and besides, Ms. Wall, little Grace's mother, is finally ready to talk to the Captain so really Provenza has no other choice but to send someone in search of them. He had decided since just about anything could be transpiring between Flynn and the Captain and Sykes wouldn't notice he has sent her. As Sykes rounds the corner she is a bit surprised to see Lieutenant Flynn standing there with his arms wrapped around the Captain, her face buried in his chest. Now Amy really wishes she had turned down the assignment of finding the Captain.

"Um, Captain?" Amy says clearing her throat. Andy is the first to look up, his arms never leaving Sharon.

Sharon slowly breaks away from the hug but doesn't leave Andy's arms. Instead she stands there for a moment with her arms still around him and his arms still encircling her. Finally realizing how this might look, even to Sykes, Sharon clears her throat and takes a step back letting go of Andy. He also drops his hands and takes a step back. While Sharon wipes at her eyes he scratches his head, neither looking at Amy for a few moments.

"Yes, Amy?" Sharon asks taking a step closer to the younger woman and looking at her.

"Ms. Wall is ready to talk; Lieutenant Provenza said to come get you," Amy explains glancing back and forth between the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Ok, thank you Amy. I'll be right there." Sharon offers her a smile and Amy nods, realizing the Captain wants her to go.

Sharon watches as Amy walks away and once the detective is out of sight Sharon turns to face Andy. He is standing there looking a little unsure of himself, his eyes focused on the floor. Sharon takes a step closer to him and reaches out to rest her hand on his arm. He brings his eyes to hers, that same concerned, caring look still there. This time Sharon is the one to hold her arms out to Andy and quickly they close the distance.

"Thank you, Andy," Sharon says squeezing him lightly.

"Anytime, Sharon. That's what friends are for," Andy says against her ear then presses a light kiss against her temple. Sharon smiles, enjoys the hug for just a few more moments then pulls away.

Andy is surprised when he looks at her face again that he doesn't see upset Sharon, instead Darth Raydor has once again returned. Sharon gives Andy a confident smile and a slight nod of the head then turns towards the squad room. Ms. Wall should be very afraid; Darth Raydor is on her way.


End file.
